LA BODA
by Zeny
Summary: NARUSASU! / Naruto y Sasuke. Una boda. Lo que se veía obligado a hacer para que todos supieran que ÉL era suyo y solo suyo. /Oneshot/ Pasen y lean!


_**La boda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Otro Oneshot, espero les guste : 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todo su universo pertenecen a Masashi Kishi-san ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...Los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse.

Gritos de algarabía y júbilo emergieron del público, y todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir. La pareja que se encontraba en el (improvisado) altar delante de la Hokage compartió una mirada intensa, y acercaron sus labios lentamente. Alguno de los invitados chifló y los aplausos continuaron. El chico pelinegro se separó lentamente de los labios de su persona amada, y sonrió sinceramente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. La otra persona le dedicó una sonrisa amplia que iluminó también sus claros ojos, y le tomó de la mano. Ambos se giraron y recibieron los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigos y seres queridos, quienes les sonreían y deseaban lo mejor.

_ ¡Hehe! ¿Qué pasa, bastardo? ¿No te gustan las bodas?

_Cállate, usuratonkashi.

_Eeh, ¡no me mires así-tebayo! Es que llevas cara de quien está en un velorio.

_... - Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, y en vez de eso, se acercó a felicitar a su compañera de equipo con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. A Sai solo lo miró de reojo.

Cuando hizo ademán de volver a sentarse Naruto lo tomó del brazo.

_ ¡Bueno! - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa- ¡Vamos a comer!

El pelinegro fue arrastrado por el rubio a la mesa de la comida. Al cabo de tres minutos el plato de Naruto parecía una pequeña montaña.

_Eres un barril sin fondo. - se burló el pelinegro.

_ ¡Mmhhgg! - el rubio tragó - ¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Y te quiero ver comer, oíste! - lo apuntó con un dedo de manera reprendedora - ¡Que sé que a veces ni siquiera cenas-tebayo! - y nada más terminar de hablar, le metió un pedazo de carne a la boca. Sasuke lo miró con asombro y tragó tras masticar con la boca cerrada, un notable sonrojo iluminando sus pálidas mejillas.

_Rico, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? - el rubio tenía su rostro muy cerca de el de él, razón por la que el Uchiha se vio en la obligación de pellizcarle la nariz...con cariño.

_ Y tú comes por diez personas.

_Auch, ¡teme! ¡No hagas eso-tebayo! - protestó con un puchero de enojo, incapaz de frotarse su pobre nariz al tener las manos ocupadas.

_Hn. - Sasuke sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué pasa? - indagó el pelinegro mirándolo de reojo, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Naruto lo había estado observando fijamente por varios segundos ya.

El Uzumaki pasó el brazo por el espaldar de la silla y se sentó de lado hacia el Uchiha.

_No felicitaste a Sai-tebayo.

_No me cae bien. - contestó simplemente, como si sentir el aliento de Naruto tan cerca de su oreja no le afectara.

_¿Por qué? - el rubio ladeó la cabeza cómicamente.

_Parecía ser gay.

_¿Eehh? – echó la cabeza atrás, sorprendido - ¿Y eso por qué?

Sasuke lo miró. Parecía querer pasarle información a través de los ojos. También notaba que la ceja elegantemente arqueada le decía _¿En serio me preguntas eso…dobe?_

_Bueno...Supongo que interesarse por el tamaño de los penes de los demás lo hacía verse así-tebayo. Hehe. - aceptó el rubio con una gota en la sien. El pelinegro bufó y llevó sus ojos a la pareja, que ahora se encontraba bailando en la pista (improvisada) que habían hecho en el techo de la Torre del Hokage.

_Oye, Sasuke. - llamó sin mirarlo, ahora de frente en la misma posición que el pelinegro. Ino había destapado una botella de champagne y el corcho había impactado con el juvenil rostro de Lee...quien tenía lagrimones brotando de sus redondos ojos. ¿Qué tenía el pobre?

_¿Qué? - respondió Sasuke en un suspiro.

_¿Tú no piensas casarte-tebayo?

No hubo respuesta, y Naruto se volteó a contemplar el pensativo rostro del pelinegro.

Sasuke habló sin girarse a verlo.

_No.

__¿Quéé? _– los ojos se le salieron de sus cuencas dramáticamente - ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

_ ¡Hey, chicos! - llamó Ino, y no supieron que se dirigía a ellos hasta que le rubia se acercó y los jaló del brazo. - ¡Vamos, vamos! Sakura va a lanzar el ramo, y quién sabe... - al llegar ahí le envió una mirada "sugerente" al Uchiha - Quizás la próxima boda sea la nuestra, _Sasuke-kun_, hihihihi.

La cara de horror del pelinegro no tenía precio, y Naruto no pudo evitar romper a reírse al ver tal reacción. Solo detuvo sus carcajadas cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura – y cuando Sasuke lo miró con un considerable tic en el ojo.

_Ok, ¡allá va!

Las...mujeres - era increíble como trataron de agarrarlo con sus habilidades ninjas - alzaron sus brazos y disputaron el hermoso ramo de rosas rosadas y blancas, pero el destino quiso que este cayera en las manos de una despistada y confundida...Hinata.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé, la próxima boda será la de Naruto y Hinata!

Algunos se rieron ante esto, otros se horrorizaron - Kiba entre ellos - y la chica en cuestión se sonrojó como un tomate y casi se desmaya. ¿Ino estaba borracha ya o se había tomado la tarea de hacer las bromas más crueles de la boda?

Naruto tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, a la vez que alternaba su mirada entre la rubia y Sasuke, con enojo y preocupación respectivamente.

_ ¡Cá-cállate, Ino! ¡Deja de decir tonterías-tebayo!

_Hn. - el bufido que escuchó a su lado lo hizo voltearse hacia Sasuke, que por _alguna_ extraña razón taladraba con sus irises oscuros a cierta rubia de coleta.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable.

_**Naruto, cásate conmigo**. - la voz de Sasuke era oscura y amenazante al sujetar el brazo del rubio con fuerza, de ningún modo a tono con una proposición de ese calibre.

_¿Qué?! - pura estupefacción.

Los ojos de todos los que los rodeaban estaban más grandes que los de un sapo sorprendido.

_**¿Eso es un no? **- el aura de Sasuke se tornó algo siniestra.

_ ¡No, no! ¡Digo, sí! ¡Qué SÍ, joder! ¡No me aprietes más el brazo, bastardo! - y como acción anti-enojo apegó el cuerpo de Sasuke al suyo y se lanzó a devorar sus labios. El pelinegro jadeó de sorpresa pero enseguida se aferró a los hombros del rubio, moviendo su boca contra la cálida del otro. Naruto rodeó su cintura con los brazos e hizo el beso tan profundo que Sasuke tuvo que sujetarse de su cuello.

Las quijadas de los presentes chocaron contra el suelo con un sonido metálico. Sakura, por otro lado, tenía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz...

_Lo sabía. - dijeron Shikamaru y Shino a la vez. Es que ellos son muy listos.

_ Y... - Naruto susurró con media sonrisa sobre la boca de un ensimismado Sasuke - ¿No que no querías casarte, teme?

Este de repente giró su cabeza robóticamente hacia el lado y siseó como una víbora venenosa.

_No quería… pero Ino me hizo _**cambiar de opinión**_.

_ ... - Ino tragó saliva.

_Ni una boda más, por favor...es demasiado problemático.

_ ¡Felicidades, chicos! - exclamó Sakura sonriendo.

_ ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo están juntos? - Tsunade levantó una ceja de forma escéptica y se cruzó de brazos.

_Eh...pues... - Naruto se rascó la nuca y Sasuke miró asesinamente a cada hombre y mujer en el lugar.

_No entiendo.

Cada cabeza se volteó hacia Sai, quién tenía una clara interrogante en el rostro y al sostenerse la barbilla parecía estar pensado algo muy seriamente.

_¿Por qué Sasuke se lo pidió? ¿No es hombre de la relación el que pide la mano de la novia?

_¿Qué dijiste? - Sasuke activó su _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

_ Pues que Naruto es el hombre de la relación, entonces... - con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Sai no parecía saber que su muerte se acercaba lentamente.

El sombrío Uchiha habló impasible a la vez que desenvainaba su katana.

_ Sakura, no te importará quedarte viuda tan pronto, ¿verdad?

_Pues... - la pelirosa no sabía qué decir.

_Detente, Sasuke, ¡ni siquiera han tenido su luna de miel-tebayo!

_ ¡LO VOY A MATAR! - gritó colérico el pelinegro y Naruto tuvo que sostenerlo por la espalda.

_ ¡Kampaaai~~! - brindaron Tsunade y otros ninjas haciendo caso omiso al alboroto.

_ Siempre he pensado que Sasuke-kun no se vería mal de novia.

Sai de verdad planeaba dejar viuda a Sakura, al parecer.

**¡Fin!**** : D**

_**NA: Qué tal, ¿les gustó? Jojojojo, ¿qué me habré tomado para salir con esto? xD Espero que les haya hecho reír ^w^. **_

_**Si te gustó compártelo con otros fans de la pareja x3, y dale a favoritos o déjame un review! Lo apreciaré mucho MUCHOTE : 3**_

_**Matta ne**_**!**


End file.
